


Fever (#17)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Sickfic, mpreg Hux, technically this could be a college AU I guess?, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #17/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Kylo and his friends try to play a game, but Hux gets sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another small drabble !
> 
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..."

**Fever**

"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..." Kylo observed, leaning against the wall of the closet they were in. He wasn't sure why exactly his friends had decided that playing seven minutes in heaven was a good idea. They were in their twenties.

Hux hadn't even wanted to play, feeling ill, but Phasma had picked him up and brought him to the circle they were in. So of course when he spun, he hoped it would land on his boyfriend. Phasma had already gotten him and she'd used him as a punching bag for the seven minutes, laughing the whole time. He'd come out with new bruises on his front. He hadn't wanted to get her again.

"At least it's only seven minutes before they unlock it, right?" Hux didn't respond, leaning against the opposite wall and sliding to the floor. He rested his hands over his swollen stomach, eyes drooping. "Hux?"

"I don't feel well."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel sick, overheated, sweaty, and really tired."

"Oh, shit. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"...I don't know. I want to sleep with the air conditioner on. I'm nauseous."

"Morning sickness and a hot flash?"

"I don't know."

Kylo wasn't very sure how to help him. He went with just offering comfort, going over and sitting next to Hux. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, worried at how warm he felt. "I'll take you to bed as soon as we're let out and turn on the AC."

"Thank you."

-

After a few minutes, Hux looked weak, noticeably shivering. Kylo felt his forehead, and was alarmed at how hot it was. "Shit, you have a fever."

"Th-think I'm gonna puke..." Hux covered his mouth. 

"We need to get you to a doctor." Kylo moved to the door and banged on it. "Hey! Let us out, Hux is sick!"

"Yeah, right."

"He's going to throw up!"

Phasma unlocked the door and looked in. Seeing that the redhead looked terrible, she opened it wider. "He looks like hell."

Kylo pulled up Hux and dragged him out of the closet. They were only a few steps out before Hux bent over and vomited. "Who wants to help me get Hux to a hospital?"

"I'll drive," Phasma volunteered. "Since I'm guilty of making him play."

"The rest of you guys can clean up."

His friends all booed him, knocking over a soda in the process. They stared at the spilled drink, and sighed. "Fine." One of them got up to find paper towels.

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards: Hux just has a fever he's Fine lmao
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
